herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealing the Angel Within
The moment where an antagonist, anti-hero or the character in-between thereby being the complete opposite of the hero revealing his/her villainous nature. Examples * Tilly Green reveals her true identity as a family friend for all of the Loud Rabbit family members and reveals her true nature beforehand by seeing Cricket's true nasty nature and, witnessing the anarchy occurred, realizes that he is really Dark Mayhem thereby defecting from the Villain League's allegiance. She further reveals her true nature by helping exonerate Felix after inadvertently framing him for being a virus that removes the victim’s higher functions. * Colonel Greene Jr reveals his true colors by defecting to the side of the Myles Bots. * Drake Parker reveals his true colors by taking up the role as Pipsqueak upon joining forces with the team. * Josh Nichols reveals his true colors by fighting against Langer's empire. * The Resistance have their moments of revealing their true nature such as: ** Ono II (also known as Zachary Delightful) reveals his true nature by going from a bratty jerk to a heroic adventurer and superhero who becomes a high-level criminal. He further reveals himself after he is revealed to be the true Ono with the Ono known throughout the series turning out to be the malicious and deceitful founder of the Grizzly Empire. When he is betrayed and targeted by an alternate Perry the Platypus (when Perry thinks “Doofenshmirtz” (really Zachary) is betraying him and is back to his evil roots), he ultimately reveals himself for the selfless and intelligent akuma he really is and shows his true natural white hair to the city and then complete his transformation upon being attacked by Perry’s army. ** Jane Triggers reveals herself as anything but her father when she chooses to betray him and by extension all of the United States Government’s Linden City Branch and side with the Resistance to expose the mastermind behind the witch hunting. ** Pipsqueak (unlike his prime counterpart) is revealed to be a laid-back hamster and a male one at that who only survived the massacre because he was doing nothing and was away from the chaos while choosing to side with the Resistance in hopes of embracing his true calling as a “raccoon”. ** Rex Dangervest reveals the angel within once he sees that his actions are merely just manipulations orchestrated by Stef and the overarching Colonel Stanford Triggers. ** Tim reveals his true nature when he discovers Bob’s death and sides with the Resistance to avenge the banana-obsessed minion’s demise and help exonerate them. ** King Trollex (formerly Drake Starling) reveals his true nature when he betrays the Villain League and defiantly stands up to the Villain League’s bodyguards. When he falls victim to Akumageddon as a result of his betrayal, he defects to the Resistance and eventually becomes a member. ** Luke Skywalker reveals the angel within upon seeing his fear for the future devastate the city and make Zachary a public criminal and helps found the Resistance in the fight against the mastermind behind Linden City’s escalating murders. ** Forky reveals his true nature when he lets go of his delusions and happily embraces his purpose as a toy ultimately joining the Resistance and killing Max Steel to save Squidward’s life. ** Hulk reveals his true nature when he starts seeing his scary appearance as a cure rather than a disease and researches ways to fuse Bruce Banner and Hulk while trying to protect the city without his fellow Avengers. ** Cottontail reveals the angel within when it is learned that Super President Kickbutt and Cottontail are one and the same. She pushes this further when she realizes that the T-Force have become animals and have lost their sapience thus she chooses to find the perpetrators and avenge the T-Force’s downfall. ** Randy Harris reveals his true self when he sees that he was never really meant to be a heavy metal rock star, realizes the rock powers’ true colors and learns that he is meant to be whoever he wants to be and not was expected of a man like him thus he decides to avoid setting a bad example for Zachary and sides with Nick Persons to form a revolt against the tyrannical Stanford Triggers. ** Nick Persons reveals the angel within when he feels guilty for buying off a kid’s love and making said kid cry and decides to learn better thus betraying his status as a drug dealer and Dora’s pawn and siding with Randy to rebel against Triggers’ tyranny. ** Twitch reveals his true nature when he sees the chaos and madness that was created because of Lotso’s gang so he becomes a Resistance agent when he wounds up the last Toy Story 3 character left. ** Snoopy reveals his true colors when he defects to the Resistance’s early stages and pays with his life twice only to be resurrected and become a new member. ** Dora Marquez reveals her true nature when she sees that being a villain isn’t worth people getting killed and redeems herself thus being ungrounded for life and defects to the Resistance after being turned into a zombie. Category:About Heroes